Relinquish
by ladyofdeath389
Summary: She' came back with a ghastly reason & wanted to face him in an instant but this meeting revealed a romantic history to Tsukushi Makino which 'she' already relinquished behind 'her' back. 'She' is the known genius 'Oribe Ryoko' from the rich Oribe Clan.
1. She came back

_Relinquish_

**Chapter 1: "She came back"**

* * *

Author's notes: I just want to inform everyone who will read this fanfic; this was based on the 1st and 2nd episodes of the Jdorama series 'Hana Yori Dango 2' and not from the manga. Feel free to comment afterwards.

* * *

A very bright Monday morning in _Eitoku Academy_ which is much unexpected for everyone because of the rain happened last night. But no matter how bright it is, **_Makino Tsukushi_** - a daughter from a poor family who fortunately got into that academy exclusive for rich and wealthy children of the highest people in the society - can never be happy because her love one - who happens to be the only son of the popular owner of the Domyouji Financials and the leader of the so-called & worldwide famous F4 - _**Domyouji Tsukasa**_ is still in New York and currently not contacting her for several months. Because of this, Tsuskushi never been so cheery, happy and jolly but **_Hanazawa Rui_**, - whose family owned an airline and a violinist - Tsukushi's first love usually brighten her day with his own ways. While _**Nishikado Sojiro**_ -the acting leader of F4 since Tsukasa is in New York, the son of the largest practitioner of tea ceremony in the country and a playboy - and _**Mimasaka Akira**_ - the lady-killer who likes older women, the son of the most powerful family in the Japanese underground, a playboy too and the one who likely brings cash unlike the other 3 who uses credit cards - also make Tsukushi push herself to Tsukasa and help her in her everyday 'poor' life. In the entire Eitoku Academy, Tsukushi is the only person who can go to the popular "F4 lounge" who cost billions of yens since she is the love interest of their leader Tsukasa and of course, the secret interest of Tsukasa's bestfriend Rui.

The morning seems to be very normal for all of the students who are in the academy. As usual, the F4, minus one - Tsukasa -, are in their lounge while Tsukushi is on her way running to somewhere. She ended up in front of Rui, who currently sitting and reading a book on his usual sitting position, and trying to catch her breath immediately.

"Hanazawa Rui..." She said while pulling herself together in front of the guy in always white clothing.

He lowered his book and turned his gaze to the one who called out his name. "Makino? Anything's wrong?" He asked in monotone.

"Hanazawa Rui." Now, she is already calm and caught her breath as normal. "Is it true that you beat Oribe Junpei?" She asked.

"Uhh... ow, that guy?! Yeah... a bit." He answered calmly showing how cool he is.

"You don't need to do that!" She said almost snarling.

Rui, together with Akira and Sojiro who heard their conversation, were shocked to hear her.

"Huh? Why?" Rui exclaimed.

Akira went near to her. "Don't tell me you have feelings for him!" He blurted out.

"Nahh... I don't know you could forget Tsukasa easily." Sojiro concluded, far away from them and near to the stairs.

"Iie... of course not! You should have called me so I can also have beaten him since I'm the one he used and kidnapped." She explained.

"Mmm... Ahahha!" Rui an the others bursted in laughter after what she reasoned leaving the other students downstairs in awe.

"Nehh, was that funny?" Tsukushi asked cluelessly.

But their good time was disturbed by a noise, a noise which seemed to be from downstairs. Everyone looked in curiosity. Someone is entering the lounge and that person seems to be not familiar. The person directly went onto the stairs but a student stopped her unfortunately she seemed aggressive so she kicked that student and he fell on the floor. No one dared to stop her again until she arrived to where she needs to be.

"Hanazawa Rui..." The mysterious someone called out in a mad and demanding manner.

Sojiro immediately came in front of the person. "Before anything else, will you please introduce yourself to us first beautiful lady?" He respectfully asked, as on his playboy ways.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. She is wearing a blue French hat, a pink loose long sleeves with black stripes, a jeans which looked so gorgeous because of the jewelries on it, a pink high-heeled sandals, a pink & blue Prada bag on her right hand, a 'Christal Rubber' watch from Dior on her left wrist, a gold bracelet by Chanel on her right wrist and an eyeglasses to cover her eyes.

"Ahh... me? I'm Nishikado Sojiro... " But before he could end his introduction, the girl interposed.

"I see, the playboy... so that guy over there is the another playboy Mimasaka Akira and that girl can be the poor Makino Tsukushi and since Domyouji Tsukasa is in New York that guy sitting is Hanazawa Rui... correct me if I'm wrong." She said after pointing the right people who owned those names she had spoken.

"I don't need to since you're correct. So can we know who you really are?" Sojiro still insisted.

"Oh... me... Oribe Ryoko is the name.. Dude." She said disrespectfully while putting off her eyeglasses revealing a very beautiful, sophisticated and irresistible face.

"Ori...be..." Sojiro murmured because he was still shocked of the beauty she have.

"Ryo...ko...?" Tsukushi mumbled while uncontrollably rose her tone.

"Ahhh... Oribe, now I remember... they own the biggest Furniture Business in Japan today. Their business flourished 5 years ago after they had a contract with different countires abroad. They were just a small furniture shop until some of their furniture were exported to the different states of America and also to Australia making them into the top of that field in the country and worldwide. They also hold the highest standards and their furniture have the best qualities you can ever find. And if you talked about furniture here and abroad, the Oribe Furniture can never be forgotten." Akira brilliantly explained.

"Wow, you know something don't you Mimasaka-san!" Oribe Ryoko - the mysterious ONE - complimented him. "But, let me correct you, the Oribe clan is also and already famous for their clothing line before I was born." She added the compliment for herself.

"Ahh, you mean you're the eldest and only daughter of the prestigious Oribe Clan of today's generation, the famous girl who was accelerated from 2nd year junior high school to 2nd year high school, who trained to be a detective with the professionals in Las Vegas, who studied Psychology in Boston University but currently stopped because you demanded a break of 5 months to do something, who got a royal dance with the prince of Wales, the well-known Prince William of England, during her 16th birthday and who is currently living in Paris to become an impressionist painter!" Sojiro said while reading an entertainment magazine about rich kids which he got from nowhere.

"Ehhh??" Tsukushi blurted out again.

"Look." Sojiro showed the picture on the magazine to Tsukushi and Rui.

"Nahh, stop the babbling... I need to talk to this guy who unfortunately named 'Hanazawa Rui'..." Ryoko interposed.

"Me?" Rui asked like a child.

"So if it's you then it's you. I know you know this guy named Oribe Junpei, right?" She asked in a sophisticated tone.

"Huh??" All the 4 of them were shocked, again.

"I'll take that as a yes. Unluckily, he is my brother. And when I arrived this morning, I saw how awful his face is. I'm a painter of impression so I'm kinda frustrated of what happened to him though I know he sometimes sucks. I admit he is good-looking that is why he became the model JUN and the reason why I came here is to kick that idiot's ass who beat him on the face!!" Her tone gradually changed from calm to not calm.

"Uhh… this sounds trouble." Sojiro whispered.

"Well, that idiot you are talking is me." Rui stood up and went near to her.

"As I guess, that is why I want to talk to you since from the beginning." She said.

"Oh, wait, wait... please stay calm and in control!" Tsukushi immediately stood between the two opposing forces.

"You're OUT of this!!" The 2 of them shouted at her to make her go away and get into the fight.

"Ahhh... okay. As you say." Tsukushi childishly obeyed them.

"Oi.. .wait for a minute...!" Akira tried to stop them too but...

"ONEE-SAMA...!!" Someone shouted downstairs.

Everyone turned to the speaker revealing Junpei Oribe - the guy, who holds grudges to Tsukasa, kidnapped Tsukushi so he could get into Tsukasa but failed because she escaped and got beaten by Rui Hanazawa because of his anger - with a band-aid near his mouth and a worried face.

"That mysterious girl is Junpei's sister??" Everyone asked.

"Idiot... what the hell are you doing in here? Go to the hospital!" Ryoko shouted from the upstairs to Junpei.

"I told you, these won't have scars! And you don't need to do that!" Junpei replied to her.

"Are you insane?" Then she grabbed the white necktie Rui is wearing nearer to her, and then let him face Junpei. "This arrogant guy beat you first instead of me. Do you think I can tolerate that and I knew the F4 more than you think so go home and feed my cat you bastard!" She ordered her brother like her servant.

"But... onee-sama!" Junpei insisted.

"W-wait... so Junpei's sister knew the 4 of you?" Tsukushi asked.

"Hahah! Yeah, of course." Rui chuckled while putting his hand around Ryoko while she is still holding his necktie.

"Get off from me you idiot!" Ryoko said while pushing Rui away but still holding his necktie.

"Aww..." Rui exclaimed from the sore she created on his neck.

"Huh... how?" She asked again.

"Because Ryoko Oribe is an alumna of the Eitoku Academy." Akira said.

"And she was our classmate from kindergarten to 2nd year junior high school." Sojiro added.

"WHAT??" Tsukushi exclaimed.

Moments later - Sojiro, Akira, and Tsukushi are sitting on one side of the table while opposing them are Ryoko and her brother Junpei. Rui is on the near couch reading his book, again.

"So, the guy who kidnapped Makino and got beaten up by Rui is the only brother of Ryoko..." Akira cleared up.

"Ahh, can you please explain further what happened a while ago?" Makino requested.

"Yeah, sure!" Akira assured. "Hit it Sojiro!"

"Makino, for you to understand, the thing happened a while ago... was a misunderstanding... as I can see." Sojiro said smiling.

"Ehhh??" Tsukushi blurted out. Sojiro should make his explanation more understandable.

"I mean, we didn't know that the girl who likely summoned by her anger to Rui is Ryoko-san who were our classmates since we were kindergarten before she revealed herself and told us her name." Sojiro explained further.

"Oww..." Tsukushi mumbled while nodding which denoted that she understood, a bit.

"Nehh, but I didn;t know that you still knew me so I acted like it was our first meeting." Ryoko, whose chin on her right hand.

"You just changed by the way you look but you're attitude never changes... even a bit." Rui interposed, still his gaze on what he is reading. Everyone looked at him.

"Nehh… will you shut up! I'm still not done with you!" Ryoko exclaimed, now with an angry tone.

"Uhhh.. Onee-sama, please stay calm." Junpei, who was beside her sister, tried to put his sister in calm.

"You too!" Ryoko blurted to Junpei. She returned to her calm position.

"Ahh... gomen." Junpei apologized to her like a child. He really looks so guilty of what is happening.

"But Makino, when we were still together, among the F4 members, Rui was the closest to Ryoko." Akira said in a teasing tone.

Ryoko blushed inwardly. Rui was like shocked of what Akira revealed so he was disturbed from his reading and uncontrollably put his vision to Ryoko. True indeed, before Ryoko was accelerated, the only person she bid goodbye secretly and properly among her classmates was Hanazawa Rui. No one knew why except from the two of them. The reason...

"Nahhh, that story again! He was just cool for me on those times so I forced myself to be good to him. But nothing really matters between the two of us except for one thing... I love white." Ryoko explained to all of them in a disregarding manner. Tsukushi left her open for some seconds until she went back to the reality.

"Now, your fondness to white doesn't show anymore." Akira commented smiling. It's because of her outfit, too multi-colored.

"Because she is currently forcing herself to love all the colors because she really want to be a painter." Junpei suddenly said.

Ryoko stared at him giving him the idea that he should not talked like that about her. Junpei just kept himself on the side.

"So you also love white like Hanazawa Rui does!!" Tsukushi exclaimed delightfully.

"'Loved'... I don't wanna favor any color or I'll just use that color on my painting." Ryoko corrected.

"That will leave you painting nothing on your canvass." Sojiro blunted with a chukcle on the end.

Later, on the avenue where Shizuka Todou's posters, for another time, - Shizuka, the only daughter of the owner of the Todou Company and the first serious love interest of Rui since they were small, a model and wants to be an international lawyer someday who is Tsukushi's idol - were put for the public view and where Rui usually stays for some hours to look at her like she is really in front of him, smiling. Ryoko, together with the idiot she was up to - Rui, was inspecting the posters of Shizuka closely.

"She really is a work of art." She commented while watching the posters.

"Yeah." Rui agreed behind.

Ryoko turned to him. "I wanna ask you something. Who will you choose Shizuka-san or that poor Makino Tsukushi?" She asked in her very sophisticated tone and in a very straighforward manner.

"Huh?" Rui was shocked he couldn't be able to think of what he should answer.

"Honestly, I don't know that poor but extraordinary girl named Makino Tsukushi but that stupid Tsukasa fell in love to her and now, I can see that you couldn't even choose between her and Shizuka-san... I wonder how she thinks." She said, in a wondering tone while going nearer to Rui who was just sitting on a bench opposing the posters.

"As you said, she's extraordinary." Rui just said.

"You know what; I've been asking myself why I accepted the acceleration offered by the school because we, together with the other idiots, can have more memories, the best ones. Maybe, I can have known that girl too and give me the reasons of not wondering how she made the famous rich bastards F4 be friendly to her." She said in her tone trying to hit Rui.

"Bastrads? Idiots... now you've been so mean to us just because we didn't see each other for almost 2 years?" Rui asked her to be reasonable. "Or maybe because I beat your brother?"

"I wanted to be both but the second option would be better." She chose.

"Nah, you really never changed." Rui concluded smiling.

"But to be truthful, I miss you guys..." Ryoko, for the first time since she got in Japan, smiled.

Rui, detected something he should do, stood up to reached her and voluntarily embraced her.

Ryoko was shocked. "Hey..." And tried to push Rui away from him but she admitted to herself, she once liked this person embracing her. She even almost loved him but she knew she shouldn't because he was reserved for Shizuka, unfortunately, now he's falling in love to a poor girl named Makino Tsukushi, a very unacceptable fate but she doesn't know what to do. She never knew what to do on cases like this.

"I missed you too, moron." Rui said, teasing her while she's still inside his embrace.

"Nahhh, old days, old days. Idiot!" Now, their conversation grew childishly.

She let go of him and he set her free. Both of them sat on the bench.

"Feeling better?" Rui asked.

"Yeah. You never failed of making me feel better. I should have loved you Hanazawa Rui." She said, unaware of the impact of her words to him.

"Huh?" He exclaimed.

"Nothing, you deaf! Anyways, after we came back to your school, I wanna kick your ass!" She informed.

"My school was your school too, moron! But I can't promise you the second one." He informed too.

"You're really a bastard Rui-chan!" She said.

"I wonder why I didn't stop you from accepting the acceleration offer. I have always liked you on those times, since Shizuka left. You were the closest girl to me." Rui looked at her on the eyes.

"Uhh..." She was shocked by his words. She seemed struck to the point where it hurts. "Are you stupid?" The question came from her mouth automatically.

"Yeah, maybe." Rui said. He then stood up and walked to the posters of the woman he loves, rather used to love.

Ryoko stood up too, following Rui but before he could notice her, she kicked his left shin.

"Hey... ouch!" Rui yelped after she kicked him. "Now, you're being so violent!" He dropped his hands to his shin.

"If only I was not too coward too fall in love, you have been my fiancé." She mumbled with delight on her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"What?" He asked, didn't be able to hear her clearer for he's still minding the sore part on his shin.

"I said we should get going. I've made revenge for Junpei already." She stated while turning away from him and raised her hands preparing for a shout, "IF ONLY I KNEW..." she suddenly shouted.

"Huh... knew what?" Rui asked, now on his normal posture.

"Knew that you've never been reserved for Shizuka-san... maybe fate played with me this time and it won." She said then ran away.

"Heh..." He silently chuckled. 'I know you can find the guy meant for you by fate because I've never been worthy for you... milady.' Rui seriuosly thought to his self.

But then, she screamed to him. "Heyyyy... let's go now! They might be waiting for us."

"Hai... " He answered while walking to her.

"Hurry! You idiot..!" She demanded.

"Hai, hai... coming."

Later, when they arrived on the popular F4 lounge...

"Where's him?" Ryoko suddenly exclaimed when she didn't find her brother Junpei on the lounge. On the lounge there were still Akira and Sojiro but Tsukushi seemed to be on her class so she wasn't on there.

Akira stood up going to her. "Someone called him about a cat named Rui-chan which is ruining the entire mansion of the Oribe family." He said smiling an in his teasing tone.

"Huh... really." She reacted. "He should fed him or I'll really kick his ass..." She then got her bag and picked her cellphone.

"Matte, did you say 'Rui-chan'?" The other specie of creature who also owns the name 'Rui' asked Akira.

"Yeah, exactly... Rui-chan..." Akira slowed up.

Back to the new, violent, and sassy girl who just appeared and kinda ruined their bright morning.

"Hello! Hey, Jun... how's he? You stupid, have you fed him already? Ok... he broke some picture frames? And the glass window? Is he alright? No wounds? Ok... take care of him or I'll really kill you. I'll be going home soon. Bye." She then ended their very intense conversation with her brother leaving the other listener penetrated to her words.

Sojiro, still not sure if Ryoko is really alright, volunteered to talk to her. "Ahhh, Ryoko-chan..."

"Yeah?" She replied while putting her cellphone back to her bag.

"Why did you give your cat a name the same with his name?" Pointing to Rui.

"Why? Is that not allowed?" She asked, without realizing that it is not a natural deed to name your pet with the same name your former classmate has unless there is something within the two of you.

"You mean the cat you always caress every now and then is named Rui-chan and doesn't it seem like you want to feel that Rui... as in Rui Hanazawa is always with you in resemblance of your cat??" Sojiro explained and asked at the same time.

"Huh? Of course it is not like that!" She defended.

But then, their conversation was cut by Tsukushi...

"Konichiwa..." She greeted.

"Your class has ended?" Rui immediately asked her.

"Mmm... the teacher sent me here. I don't know why but he said that he thought I should be in here for some reasons he only knew." Tskushi explained while smiling. Delighted that she could skip class just because of the reason only her teacher knew and unknown even to the author herself.

"Ahhh... souka..." Rui, Sojiro, Akira and Ryoko answered.

"Wait... you're back now, Hanazawa Rui and Oribe Ryoko-san." She welcomed them back smiling.

"Uhh... that was long!" Akira exclaimed.

"Anyways, since you already don't have classes, I want to talk to you Makino Tsukushi. Can I?" Ryoko asked in a polite manner. The guys's eyes suddenly widened because of the attitude she displayed to Tsukushi.

"Huh... sure. Of course you can!" She replied.

"Owww, this is what do they call girl talk." Sojiro informed to everyone.

The three guys backed up and found their own positions to sit down letting the two girls talked to each other.

"I think it is not right to talk in here. Let's go somewhere." Ryoko suggested. She suddenly went nearer to Tsukushi and whispered something, "Let's go to where you usually meet Hanazawa-kun."

"Huh? Okay."

Then they end up on the fire exit. Rui and Tsukushi's territory.

"Here we are." Tsukushi informed while going down on the stairs until she got on the end part where she usually shouts every time she wants.

"Wow, this is... cute." The only word Ryoko could say to describe the place. She stayed on where she is, on the top of the stairs.

"Ow, really. This is where we first took a conversation with each other; I mean a conversation which you can say we treat each other as friends." Tsukushi explained.

"Really, I think you both have some the same characteristics." She concluded. She followed Tsukushi but stopped on the last stair and sit down. "Would you mind if I sit?" Ryoko asked.

"Iie..." Tsukushi said.

"It's relaxing in here, right?" Ryoko asked Tsukushi.

Tsukushi nodded. "Yeah, definitely. This is the place where I usually pour my problems." She said.

"Really... do you shout on here too?" She asked again, now not looking at Tsukushi but on the clouds above.

Tsukushi was shocked. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"A wild guess." Then Ryoko smiled at her.

Then there's the silence.

While silence was devouring the place where the girls were, the F4 lounge where the three guys were left was kinda noisy.

"Ahahhaha!!" Akira and Sojiro bursted in laughter.

Rui was on his usual sitting position reading his book when he realized that both of Akira and Sojiro were enjoying themselves playing cards. Sojiro saw him looked at them.

"Oi, Rui!" Sojiro called him out.

"Nani?" Rui asked while his gazed went back to the book he was reading.

"Wanna join us?" Akira asked.

"Iie." Rui replied.

"Ok." Akira just said. He knew he couldn't force Rui to join them. "Sojiro, I'll meet our professor. He said he wants to talk to me about business with my father."

"Really, that bald headed, fat and ugly professor who thinks he is so handsome and powerful than us??" Sojiro asked.

"Yeah, I guess he is the one you're describing." Akira confirmed. He stood up and tried to go downstairs but Sojiro stood up too. "You'll go with me?" Akira asked, wondering.

"No. Of course not. I don't have any business with that old hag teacher. I'll just go to the CR." Sojiro explained his side.

"I see. Then you'll be alone here Rui." Akira said to Rui.

Rui smiled to them. "I don't mind. Go to where you should." Rui said.

"Well then." Sojiro said in a cheery tone. It was like he was leaving Rui a cheery atmosphere before they left him.

When both of them were already stepping on the stairs, Sojiro's cellphone rang. He got it and surprised to see a text message from Junpei Oribe, Ryoko's younger brother. He wondered, obvious to his facial expression, if how the hell did he got Junpei's number or how did Junpei got his number.

"What is it Sojiro?" Akira asked after he noticed that Sojiro stopped from going downstairs and peered to his cellphone. "A message from Junpei?"

"Yeah!" Sojiro said. Then he opened the message, though still confused of that mystery and read the content loud enough for Akira to hear him. "Konichiwa, this is Oribe Junpei, Oribe Ryoko's brother. She is still not home until now and her cat is currently ruining our house. I couldn't reached her through her cellphone, maybe she turned it off so I tried texting this cellphone number though I don't know who owns this except that one of the F4 does as what my source said. Please tell her to go home now or I will be force to call the private cat catcher. Hope you don't mind and I'm warning you, if you don't tell her about this, I don't know what she will do not just to me but also to all of you who read this. Thank you." Sojiro's eyes widened in surprise. "What??"

"Oh, it seems that Ryoko's brother is ordering you Sojiro!" Akira said chuckling.

"This is stupid." Sojiro exclaimed. He toured his gaze around him to know what to do when his eyes rest on Rui. Rui noticed someone was looking at him and to his dismay, he was not wrong. Sojiro immediately approached him. "Rui, since you were the one who beat Ryoko's brother, I think you're also the one responsible for this." Rui was surprised. Sojiro showed the message to Rui.

"What is that for?" Rui asked, clueless of what was happening.

Sojiro sighed. He put his cellphone on the table in front of Rui. "Read it if you want but the important matter is you need to give that message to Ryoko. It is like her cat, Rui-chan, is making some destructions and renovations to their mansion and if she doesn't go home immediately; people in there might call the cat catcher and disposed that mischievous cat off." Sojiro explained briefly then went off leaving Rui in awe.

"Huh?" Rui blurted. He didn't have any choice but to look at the cellphone left in front of him and read the message. After reading, he exhaled. "I guess I need to look for them." He said while heading off to search for the owner of the cat who was naughty enough to do the renovations on the Oribe mansion by itself.


	2. She left again

_Relinquish_

**Chapter 2:** **"She left again"**

* * *

Author's notes: I just want to inform everyone who will read this fanfic; this was based on the 1st and 2nd episodes of the Jdorama series 'Hana Yori Dango 2' and not from the manga. Feel free to comment afterwards.

* * *

Back to the fire exit - Tsukushi and Rui's territory. Tsukushi seemed uncomfortable so she started to talk again to begin a conversation with Ryoko.

"I think you're really so intelligent since you were accelerated to four years ahead than to those who were in your age and successfully entered an International University for your college education." Tsukushi cheerfully complimented her companion but to her dismay that she found Ryoko not happy at all. "Uhh, did I say wrong?" She asked worriedly while approaching Ryoko.

"Ahh, no. I'm just not really happy of what happened recently even though others always say that I'm so lucky to have all of those." Ryoko said in a sad, softer tone.

"Uhh.. those?" Tsukushi asked, confused.

"Wealth, intelligence, etiquette, talent, body, beauty, and a cute brother. No, I mean scratch the last one since that stupid Rui kicked his ass." Ryoko backbit Rui.

"Ohh, yeah. I guess you're really lucky to have all of those." Tsukushi said. "Can I sit down beside you?" She asked Ryoko.

"Yeah, sure." Ryoko permitted. Tsukushi sat on the remaining space of that last stair where Ryoko is sitting. "Since you're a commoner, I know you'll also say that." She said in a dismayed manner.

Tsukushi raised her eyebrow because she was insulted by her, by the word 'commoner' but she admitted that Ryoko was right. Compared to her, she's a commoner who dreamt to be a lawyer. an international lawyer like her idol Shizuka, but landed on the Eitoku Academy with those rich bastards who can't even produce money out of their own hands. Poor Tsukushi.

Ryoko immediately realized what she said and get her words back. "I didn't mean to insult you with that!" She exclaimed. "Honto Gomen-nasai!" She apologized while sligthly bowing to Tsukushi.

"No, no. It's okay to me." Tsukushi accepted her apology smiling.

"Oh, thanks. That was a great relief." Ryoko said inhaling some air and exhaled it after. "You know what, I sometimes think that what if I was born on a poor family, would I be happier or it would make me a better person than I am now. But, if I was born like that then I couldn't have those things that you can only buy if you have money. And if I'm dull, a clueless stupid who couldn't even understand algebra then I couldn't have studied many things."

"But, are you happy with it?" Tsukushi asked.

"Mmm.. I can't say yes nor no." She replied. "Do you know Todou Shizuka?" She asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah! Of course. She's actually my idol and my role model that is why I entered Eitoku Academy." Tsukushi answered happily.

"Really. She really inspires anyone. And of course, everyone who knew Rui should know her." Ryoko said, now with delight on her eyes. "She's a great woman. I even envy her once. Can you tell why?" She said, letting Tsukushi guess something really strange to her and looking at her to the eyes.

"Uhhh... I don't have any idea." Tsukushi claimed. "About Hanazawa Rui?" She asked, doubting.

Ryoko smiled and look away. "Yeah. Because of him. Rui-chan was a very good friend of mine when we were still on the junior high. Though our paths only crossed when we were inside the classroom. We only met once purposely. He was like an angel to me during those times. Since F4 were exempted of wearing uniforms from the day they entered school, he had been wearing white. I don't know but white attracts me even now and since I met him, the color 'white' already resembles him. I know it sounds stupidity especially because it came from me." She chuckled after saying all those things to Tsukushi.

"Wow. Both of you have really something." Tsukushi teased.

Ryoko shook her head twice. "No, not both of us, it was only me. I've known that fact since from the start. He was reserved for Shizuka-san. He was, and always be. That was what I thought but it changed when I met Tsukasa last month in New York."

"You mean, you met Domyouji, in New York??" Tsukuhi asked her halting.

"Umm.. yeah. I was having my first and major exhibit in Museum of Modern Art. Many sponsored my exhibit that was why it was a successful one and many came to watch some of my works. I was busy doing something when a band of Americans in black suits came and got the attention of most of my viewers. Then a man spoke. I almost kicked him out of the museum when I confirmed that it was him, Tsukasa Domyouji. The bastard who can't even took care of himself because he's almost always bringing those stupid bodyguards." Ryoko, again, backbit an F4 member.

"Uhh, that was really likely him." Tsukushi murmured, loud enough for Ryoko to her it but soft enough to sound angry.

Ryoko saw her reaction. She remembered that this girl, Tsukushi, is connected to Tsukasa emotionally. "Ahh, anyways, I remembered that he said there is this special girl on Eitoku that is being protected by F4 and if I want to go to Japan again, I should meet her since she kinda changed him. Do you know that girl?" Ryoko asked.

Tsukushi blushed inwardly. She knew that there is a 75 possibility it was her Ryoko meant. "Uhh... yeah. Maybe. But I think you should scratch the part that 'F4 is protecting her'." Tsukushi indirectly corrected her.

"Oh, I see." Ryoko smiled. "Can you be my friend now?" She asked to Tsukushi leaving her shocked and left her mouth slightly open for some seconds. "I don't mind if you won't so don't worry." The smile on her face didn't fade.

"Uhh... of course you can!" Tsukushi gladly accepted.

"Thank you. If I was not accelerated, maybe I have been your friend since you had tamed the famous F4. Continue to be like that Tsukushi-san, I know you'll help other stupid people to change like what you have done to Tsukasa." Ryoko said cheering her.

"Ahh, not really, I guess. I didn't really change him instantly. It was a very tiring job." Tsukushi added.

"Really. He's really disrespectful, arrogant and boastful like he owns the world and I admit, we never talked like friends until I was planned to be engaged to him by his wicked mother." Ryoko revealed a secret never been told to Tsukushi by anyone.

"You were engaged to him?" Tsukushi blurted out.

"No, just almost." She corrected. "By the time that the Furniture Business of my family blossomed on the industry not just in Japan but worldwide, her mother called me on my house. She said that she wanted to meet me then we met on a 5-star restaurant near Tokyo Tower. I also saw Tsukasa but it seemed his mother Domyouji Kaede reserved the conference hall just to talk to me. She said she wanted me to be her daughter-in-law. I burst in laughter when the words came out from her mouth. I knew it was a very disrespectful action but I just didn't help myself. The thing that circled on my mind was the fact that the monster chairwoman of the Domyouji Financials was asking me to be the wife of his bastard son." After saying her last sentence, she laughed.

"Ahhh... really." Tsukushi said, not quite pleased of what Ryoko revealed but she's kinda laughing on the other part and badly wanna see how Tsukasa's mother reacted.

"Yeah and it was like I was watching a comedy film." She stopped talking again and laughed like she was really watching a comedy film. "I really couldn't believe it. But I immediately pulled myself and said that I cannot accept that proposal since I know that I'll never like Tsukasa and we would end up divorcing each other after two to three years of being together and after her mother got to the world of Furniture Business. But she stubbornly talked to me about possibilites which I considered impossible until Tsukasa said, rather lied, that I was connected to Rui. She was shocked, maybe because she knew that the Hanazawa Clan was not a good enemy. My parents called me afterwards and were very disappointed when I told them that I refused. It was only Junpei who tried to understand my situation without knowing anything but since then, my connection to Rui Tsukasa was talking about, which his mother thought in a higher level, became a connection to the famous F4." She smiled after narrating her slight horrible past.

"I have a younger brother too." Tsukushi informed.

"Really." Ryoko said. "If that is it, don't treat him like I treat mine. I never boasted to anyone that he is my brother and even let him called me 'onee-sama' since I was accelerated. Junpei is caring to everyone he loves or those who treat him good that was why I understand him when he took revenge for what Tsukasa did to one of his bestfriends. Junpei never knew that I was connected to F4 until I told him when I arrived here. And as his sister and as your new friend... I'm asking for your forgiveness." Ryoko stood up and bowed in front of Tsukushi.

"Uhhh... " Tsukushi stood up to because of the formality and held Ryoko to stop bowing. "No, no. It's okay now though what he did is really so bad. I understand too that all of those started because of what Domyouji did to his friend. You don't need to bow." Tsukushi assured her.

"Thank you very much Tsukushi-san."Ryoko smiled to her sweetly.

Tsukushi smiled back to her. "You're welcome, Ryoko-san."

"Oh, and one thing, please take care of Rui." Ryoko said, asking a favor.

"Ahhh, take care? Why?" Tsuskushi asked. She knew that Rui can already take care of himself.

"Yeah, I know he's already responsible enough to take care of himself but let the sadness inside him gone whenever he's with you. By that, I can be assured that he's happy every time you're the one with him." Ryoko explained herself.

"Sure. But, can I ask you a personal question?" Tsukushi asked.

"Of course." She replied while sitting back to the stair.

Tsukushi's eyes followed hers and took some confidence to ask her. "Do you, by any chance, love Hanazawa Rui?" She asked seriously.

Ryoko's eyes widened not because of the question but because of the seriousness she displayed. She knew, by the time she asked that favor to Tsukushi, she would suspect that there is something between her and Rui. No matter what happened, she had thought about this for a long time and she already knew what the answer is.

"I loved him." She simply said.

Ryoko look at Tsukushi seriously in her eyes. Both of them knew that feeling of being unsuccesful to get the love of that same person they once laid their eyes on for some times but unlike Tsukushi who slowly fall in love to Tsukasa, Ryoko didn't find another person to love to. Both of them knew.

"I used to but I think I can't now. We can't be together. I just want to live my life as one of his friends. I want to find a guy who can appreciate everything on me like he does. I can still remember how he pushed me to accept that acceleration of levels offered by the school management. I know, I can find someone who will going to be much important than him on my life." She said, in a sad but contented tone.

After hearing those meaningful words, Tsukushi sat back beside her. She cannot imagine that this girl who desperately attacked them on the F4 lounge this morning and aggressively called Rui and everyone who belongs to F4 idiots, bastards and stupid like no one can do without being beaten afterwards has been a big part to the F4's history, especially to Tsukasa and Rui. Her mind wondered through possibilities but she can't think of any but those which Ryoko told her. Then she came into a conclusion - Ryoko Oribe, a very bright student, a daughter of rich and wealthy family and once has been asked to be Tsukasa's fiancée had also fell in love to the cool and always guy-in-white Hanazawa Rui. Like her, but she felt responsible of being Rui's care taker since Ryoko asked her to be and she didn't refuse at all.

While there was a peaceful silence on the fire exit, someone was currently smiling just behind the door of where both of the girls were. And that someone was wearing white, cool and happy. He was Hanazawa Rui to be exact. He heard what Ryoko and Tsukushi talked about. He was not wrong when he thought that those two girls were having their 'girl talk' on the fire exit. It was just a wild guess, maybe his intuition told him to but on his mind, he didn't have any more choices besides the fire exit.

"Now I know. She just didn't admit it for my sake and for my feeling for Shizuka. She's really a very good friend. Like what I've been regretting towards Makino, I wonder why I didn't fall in love to her. To the girl who was always with me during those lonely and boring times without Shizuka. I'm doing this stupidity frequently and if I'll tell her about this, she'll surely curse me until I learn my lesson. I'm really an idiot. She never fails of judging me though I only realize her right judgments a little bit late. Thank you, Ryoko-chan." Rui thought to himself then walked away before the girls learned that he was on there, eavesdropping.

Later. On the F4 lounge, Tsukushi and Ryoko arrived and were surprised to see Rui not reading his book but playing with a Himalayan Cat - it has long light-colored hair with brown markings around its face, feet and tail. It has a round, massive head set on a short, thick neck. Its nose is short and broad, the ears small and tilted forward and its body is cobby - probably owned by a rich person to Tsukushi's point of view since the cat looked well-groomed and it has a white collar on its neck with a small bell. Tsukushi almost dropped her jaw to the floor when she turned to Ryoko. She saw her so shock.

"RUI-CHAN!" Ryoko exclaimed, almost shouted like she wanted to break some Guinness Book records.

Tsukushi wondered and surprised of what she said, rather shouted. "Rui-chan?!"

Rui, the human being, turned to them with Rui, the Himalayan cat, on his lap with its cute face. "Nani?" He asked. "Who are you calling, me or him?" Rui, the human being, asked smiling.

"Uhh… you mean that cat is also named Rui-chan??" Tsukushi asked, clueless.

"Did Junpei send him? Nahh, I must say he did! I'll really kill him!!" Ryoko said in anger and approached the both Ruis -as in plural of Rui - but Rui, the human being, didn't want to give the other Rui to his owner. "Hey, give me her!" She exclaimed.

"No." Rui said in a stern voice. "It is my fault why is he here. Your brother sent a message to Sojiro for you to go home because your cat is kinda ruining your house but I didn't find the two of you so I just told your brother to send your cat in here." He explained.

Tsukushi's eyebrow rose. She thought that it was impossible for Rui Hanazawa to not look at them on the fire exit in that case but maybe he found us, he just didn't intercept.

"Really..." Ryoko murmured, not believing what he said. "Fine. We will go home now!" She said, finally grabbed her cat from Rui's hands.

The cat meowed for some times. It was like it is sad to be away from Rui. Ryoko touched its long hair on its back. "Don't worry Rui-chan, we will go home now." She said, like putting her cat to be calm.

Now, Tsukushi's desperate to know the truth. "Ahhh, Ryoko-san. I have a question, why did you name him 'Rui-chan'?" Finally, the question was asked, Rui Hanazawa was also interested to hear her answer since it was only him on there and if Sojiro and Akira were there, they will badly want to know why too.

Ryoko was cornered. She couldn't think of a possible alibi so she decided to tell the truth in front of them. "When I first saw him on a pet shop, I just thought he looked like him." She simply explained.

"Huh?" Tsukushi was so shocked of her explanation she didn't know how to react.

Rui burst out in laughter. "Ahhaha!" Both of the girls looked at him. "You're so funny. You even compared me to a cat!" Rui exclaimed and laughed again.

"Is that so funny Tsukushi-san? I just told the truth." Ryoko asked her.

"Uhhh... I guess he was just shocked." Tsukushi guessed.

Later on, Ryoko, Rui - the cat- and Rui Hanazawa are already riding on his white car. Ryoko was on the back seat. She didn't take Rui's - the human being- offer of sitting next to him on the passenger seat. Her cat is beside her, licking its furr.

"Are you sure you won't go with us? We can pass your apartment while going to her house." Rui informed Tsukushi. She was outside of the car, of course, smiling and holding her bag with her lunchbox prepared by her mother.

"No, don't mind me and besides I still need to go to the Dango shop of Okami-san." Tsukushi said.

"Why, you'll buy some sweets before going home?" Ryoko asked, her head was slightly tilted and like a child approaching Tsukushi's gaze.

"No, it is there where I work." Tsukushi informed her.

Ryoko was shocked. She admitted, she never thought of Tsukushi being a working student. "Really, I want to go with you but I know my cat will mess up on there so I should not go to avoid problems." Ryoko said.

"Uhhh... yeah. You should go for another time." Tsukushi gladly replied.

"Well, then. we will go now." Rui Hanazawa announced before he started his car's engine and went off to the road.

"Take care." Tsukushi shouted while waving to them. Rui looked at her through the side mirror and smiled. Ryoko noticed it.

"She's admirable." Ryoko stated while looking outside the car's windows. "Right?"

"Yeah." Rui replied.

Then silence came. Both of them wondered what each other was thinking but didn't have any guts to ask or even to start any conversation. Though they knew that the gap between them created by circumstances was big enough for them to not talk to each other like they used to be on the old days except for how they called and cursed each other and added by what Ryoko revealed to Tsukushi a while ago, every little thing might lit up an explosion of truth both of them knew but Ryoko was on a disadvantage since she didn't know that Rui already know it.

Until he spoke, "When will you go back to Paris?" He asked while looking at her through the rear mirror of his car.

Ryoko didn't notcie him looking at her through her reflection at the mirror. She just kept on looking outside. "I'll not go to Paris." She said.

Rui's face became serious, though she didn't notice it until he asked again in his stern tone. "You'll go back to Boston?" He transferred his gaze back to the road.

"My break was over. I stopped because I wanted to do something to change the flow of my life and I found painting would be a nice way. I've had my exhibit already, my first and can be my last." She said in a sad tone.

"You, by any chance, met her in Paris?" Rui asked, pertaining to someone.

Ryoko looked at him and ended looking at his back. "Yeah. She told me that I should fight for my love of painting. Shizuka is really a wonderful woman. But I never wanted to be like her." Ryoko said, her tone grew from sad to content. "I'm not worthy to be like her and besides someone told me that I should just be myself. The sassy, logical and sometimes stupid Ryoko."

"I believe I know that someone." Rui said.

"Of course, it was actually you from the start." Ryoko replied with her sophisticated tone.

Rui smiled. "Then, when will you go back to Boston?" He modified his question.

"Tomorrow afternoon." She said. "I'm glad that I met all of you once again before I enter the fate that was destined to me since I was born with the last name 'Oribe' again."

"Then when can we meet purposely again?" He asked.

Ryoko was shocked. The thing he just asked seemed to be part of those things she revealed to Tsukushi on the fire exit. A suspicion grew in to her mind that Rui knew something about what they had talked about a while ago and it seemed not right. Never been right.

"What?" She asked again, to make things sure.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Rui asked, smiling. He knew she was already suspecting of something.

"No, of course. I heard it." She stated, crossing her arms. "Whenever will be fine after four years."

"Whenever, after four years."He repeated. "I see. I'll remember that."

"You should." She said in an ordering manner.

Rui looked at her once again through the rear mirror. "You've talked so much the entire day, I wonder if that was also an effect of some gaps we have since we never seen or talked with each other for a while. What do you think?" He asked.

"Maybe. Just making things worth the while. I don't know if I can still talk to you like this after four years." She explained. "Don't you like it?" She asked.

Rui smiled again and now, Ryoko saw it through the rear mirror. "Why did you take up Psychology anyways?" He asked, now looking at the roads.

She smirked. "Psychology is the scientific study of behavior and the mind. I am interested to those things that were why I chose that course." She explained.

"I wonder why your parents didn't stop you from taking that course. I think it is not related to your business." Rui said.

"Of course, Psychology can never be apply to those furniture business or those clothing lines and whatever but I told Oka-sama that being a psychologist is a very, very important profession wherever around the world and I can deal money whenever I want. You knew her, she always believe what I say. And through that, I can understand how people behave on different circumstances. She said that I need to establish our name to that field so the Oribe clan can also undergo the medical industry of the country." She said, twitching the end of her right eye in dismay. "I couldn't believe that she would let me study Psychology for the fact of having much more money."

"You should be. You're still the genius of our generation and the Oribe clan is very lucky to have you." Rui supposed.

"Nahh... whatever. Let's change the topic. I hate to talk about myself. How about you?" She asked, pulling something in her bag. "Any topic?"

"I don't have any." He immediately replied.

She frowned. "Think, idiot." Now she got what she was pulling in her bag and smiled. "Look!" She exclaimed, waving something in front of her. Rui glanced for a while of what she was holding because he was still holding the wheel of the car they were riding.

"What is that??" He asked. His glance was so fast he didn't even see what she was holding.

"I found this when I was going to the Airport on France to ride the airplane bound to Japan, a four leaf clover!!" Now, she almost shouted in gladness.

"Really. You're so lucky." He complimented her.

The four leaf clover she was holding was laminated with plastic in a 7in by 4in measurement. She was holding in her eye level while looking at it with elation in her eyes. Different elation.

"I was even almost late to my flight because I went to the mall for this to be laminated. I don't want to ruin the luck I found so here it is." She happily said. Like a child who found a treasure while playing. Unintentional luck.

"Good for you. I know you'll be so lucky and you'll gonna find your happiness sooner." Rui said.

Realizing what Rui said, Ryoko turned sad. "Yeah, maybe." She murmured.

Rui understood her. She is a very lonely person deep inside though she always displays a very cheerful, tough and brainy attitude. She is very serious on everything that makes having fun seems a bit difficult. Having fun in terms of going to parties and some social gatherings for the people who belonged to the high society. But she is the only girl of the Oribe Clan, she cannot and will never escape the spotlight of the society and to add her extraordinary intelligence, that will be impossible. Everyone will know her someday. Rui thought those things after knowing her until second year junior high. Ryoko Oribe is not meant for him because of two facts: She is a prodigy who makes her stand out from the crowd without doing anything and she needs someone who can cheer her up even with the smallest thing that someone can do for her. And Rui knew he couldn't do that for her, since he - himself - needs someone like that. They cannot complete each other and relationships are bound to complete each other.

Then they arrived on the Oribe mansion, sitting beside a lake. The reddish light of the setting sun is painting the lake. That has always fantisize anyone who loves nature, even those who don't, but the most fantisize among them all is her, Ryoko. Though she have seen that very dramatic display of nature, she always admire it. During summer, spring, autumn and sometimes on winter. The place was quiet; it has been like this since Rui's first visit. The gates were opened immediately, Rui drove until they reached the facade of this marble mansion. Two maids went out to meet them and an old guy, the butler, Rui assumed. Ryoko held her cat on her lap. The door of the backseat was opened by the old guy.

"Welcome back, mistress." The old guy addressed her.

"Thanks." She replied. The old guy got the cat and one of the two maids immediately went near to got the cat and tamed it by touching its fur on the back smoothly.

"Then, I'll go now." Rui said to Ryoko.

Ryoko smiled at him. "Thank you very much for the ride. Take care." She said. Then she got out of his car, the other maid immediately approached her and got her bag.

The old guy tilted his head and told something to Rui, "Thank you, young man." He whispered.

Rui just smiled for his response. The old guy closed the door then Rui started the engine. Ryoko waved slightly to him on the windows. He then hit the roads. After his car passed the gates, Ryoko turned to the doors so she can get inside but she was a bit shocked to found Junpei leaning on the wall looking to them.

"He was the one who beat me, as I can remember." Junpei said, sort of informing his sister.

"Don't worry, he had knew his lessons already." Ryoko replied, while walking forward.

"Really..." He said.

"Yeah." She answered.

Before she passes him, he held her wrist and whispered something, "Okaeri nasai." He greeted, welcoming her back.

Ryoko smiled at him. "Tadaima."

Then, Junpei held his arms around his sister for an embrace. Ryoko embraced him back and pulled herself afterwards. Both of them walked happily, into their marble mansion.

The next day, on the airport. The F4 - minus one for Tsukasa - together with Tsukushi went to the airport to say their goodbyes for Ryoko.

"Take care always, okay?" Akira said like a mother concerned for her daughter.

"Of course." Ryoko answered then Akira gave her a small hug, next in the line was Sojiro.

"Just send me some of your paintings in case you remembered us while studying." Sojiro reminded.

"Sure. Just don't forget to send me some Holiday Greeting Cards too." Ryoko answered, smiling to him. Next, Rui.

"Be careful." His simple words never fail to comfort her.

"Hai." Ryoko replied.

And then, on the back was Tsukushi. She approached Ryoko and she welcomed her with her hug. "Tsukushi-san, though we only knew each other yesterday, you've been a very good friend of mine. Please take care of the F4 for me and if they acted like spoiled brats again, just give me a call and they'll learn their lessons." Ryoko said smiling. Then she pulled herself from the hug.

"You are also a very good friend and sister too." Tsukushi said, sadness could be noticed on her face but she was forcing a smile to conceal it. "Thank you for your time."

"No, I should be the one saying that!" She corrected. "Always take care of yourself too and if you need some help, you can count on me."

"Really... thank you very much Ryoko-san." Tsukushi said gladly. "Anyways, where is your brother? I was expecting for him to be here." She asked.

"No, he couldn't be here. He hates saying goodbyes so he apologized last night. He did not also came with me to the airport when I first depart from Japan. He is just so childish." Ryoko explained.

"Ohh, I see. Anyways..." Tsukushi's tone lowered, hiding something from the others that only the two of them could hear it. "I remembered you said that you only met with Hanazawa Rui purposely just for once, can I know when that was?" She asked, curiousity was obvious on her eyes.

Ryoko chuckled. "Ahah, that! My last day in Japan, before I went off for Boston. We had a date, and you know what we did?" Ryoko asked, making the curiousity on Tsukushi's eyes became tension.

"Uhh, what?" She asked.

"We watched a concert for classic songs with those classical legends, ancient people, you know. We, on some aspects, have the same likes. But if people like Akira and Sojiro were with us, I'm sure they would only fell onto asleep." Ryoko said, smiling.

Both of them chuckled. But they were disturbed by that same old guy on the Oribe mansion Rui saw, whom he assumed as the butler. He approached Ryoko immediately.

"Mistress, there was a call from your grandfather." The old man said.

Ryoko was shocked. "What? What did he say?" She asked, thunderstruck.

"He said that you need to ride to the private plane you and your brother owned." He informed.

"But I can't. I have a deal with Junpei that we will not ride that plane if there is one of us who will not ride too. I'll be alright with those commercial flights since the other private planes are not available. It's grandfather's fault he let my bastard and idiot cousins with their classmates use those for a trip to Madagascar." She explained and cursed.

"You don't need to worry about that deal mistress, master Junpei is already on the plane." He said, with delight on his tone.

"What??" She was more thunderstruck.

And Ryoko finally said goodbye to Tsukushi, Rui, Akira and Sojiro.

"Arigatou guzaimasu." Ryoko said while bowing to them all.

Tsukushi smiled at her, "Hope you can be back in here sooner."

"I hope so, too. I've enjoyed your company although we only knew each other within a very short time." Ryoko said. Then she turned to the guys. Her arrogant stare lay to Akira, "I didn't be able to meet your Mom during my short stay in here, please tell her that I miss her."

"Sure, she never forgets you." Akira replied.

Then Ryoko looked at Sojiro, "Oi, get yourself a good girlfriend before I come back, okay?!"

"Uhh, you're really so mean. I have too many girlfriends; I can select from them and present her to you." Sojiro said arrogantly. Ryoko smiled at him because she knew him, he's a playboy... a rich and bastard playboy.

Ryoko came to Rui, "So, until next time then."

"Yeah, sure. I'll miss you again and take good care of yourself." Rui said in a fatherly-like manner.

"Okay." Ryoko replied to him.

The old man came to Ryoko, "We need to go now Mistress."

"I see." She nodded.

And Ryoko finally departed from Japan to Boston, Massachusetts to continue her college education which was stopped by her need of break from the pressure-filled limelight of the society.

* * *

In case you don't kow what these words mean:

"Okaeri nasai" - Welcome back

"Tadaima" - I'm home

* * *

Thank you for reading. Your commnet will be greatly apprciated if you will give me some.

**_-ladyofdeath389_ **


End file.
